Breakfast
by Love For Cid
Summary: Married Abhirika fluff. It's simple sweet and romantic Abhirika OS. So Peep in to know about their breakfast.


She opens her eyes and smell the sweet fragrance of fresh flowers which is kept on side table a bouquet of fresh red roses. She smiling and touches these roses and feels the touch of the person who collect these roses for her.

It's Sunday morning and in previous 3 years it's the habit of her husband that he makes her sunday so special for her he awoke early in the morning when everybody wants to be slept and enjoying her holiday...her husband awoke for her and macking a special breakfast for her...gives her a bed tea or coffee and she always waiting a moment when he gives her a bed tea with his smiling face and they spent a quality time in each other arms...but today she headed towards the kitchen where her husband is busy. She went to him and hugged his waist from behind and rested her head on his back.

Good Morning Abhi...

Good Morning Abhi ki jan...

Abhi ki jan... he always used this word when he miss me...she thought...

I miss you Abhi tum kub aye??? Tum tu aaj any waly thy na phir pehly kesy aa gye...

He turned around in his hug and rounded her arm in her waist she flinched under his touch and also rounded her arms in his neck.

Mujy tu wapis ana hi tha afterall it's sunday aur Tarika ji mein janta hoon sunday ku breakfast ap mere hath ka hi khati hein so isi liye mein aa gya. Rat mein late aya aup so rahi thi is liye disturb nahin kia.

He kissed on her cheeks and moved to her lips and kissing her lips she is also responded back with the same passion. His hands moves under her tank top and kissing her so passionately as thought he would never stop...but alas their moments disturbed by the sound of Ovan.

Abhijeet turned and gives her a breakfast lijye Tarika ji your favorite cup cakes and coffee...

Abhijeet you know you are best husband in this world I mean tumhara mission tu auj khatam hony wala tha tum just is breakfast ky liye aik din pehle aa gye.

No Not at all it's not just breakfast it's my love for you I am eagerly waiting that when the times come when I made a special breakfast for you.

Aur tumhara breakfast woh kidhar hy??? Tumhein nahin krna breakfast...

Mera breakfast tu tum hi hu auj tu tumhein hi khaon ga you are such a sweet breakfast for me...

She blushes with his compliment and it's hard for senior inspector Abhijeet to tacking control on himself. He leaned closer and sucked her lips where some cake are stick on her lips...Yummm it's delicious...He downes her strap and starting the wet kisses on her shoulder he slid her dress just below the shoulder. He loved the glimpse of her lacy bra which exposed her creamy skin and starring the tiny piece of her lacy clothes which gives the glimpse of her breast and show her cleavage. He licked her skin near her shoulder under her ear lobe and sucked her ear lobe his hands delicately moves on her back.

She turned her neck for better access to him because he continuously gives her a sensuous kisses on her upper body. She loves his touch which making her dizzy. He bit her earlobe and later sucked her that place. After giving the to much attention on her upper body he moves his hand on her back and unhooked her bra and starring her breasts and wants to feel him kissing him and sucked him at that place.

She hide her face in his chest and starting to unbuttoning his shirt and kissed on his chest. She is busy to kissing and biting on his chest when she feels his hands now stopped the movement and his gaze fixed on him. She looking in his eyes where there eyes met and as usual his eyes wants permission to touching her. She loves him when every time he takes a permission to touch him although they had shared a strong relationship and now married but every time he takes her permission before to touch her.

After the permission he starting to kissing and sucking on her neck and jawline. He planted a sensual kisses rounded her breasts. His one hand is busy to messaging her right breast while he used his tongue on her left breast and sucking him. She moaned with pleasure and clutching his shirt tightly. He loved the way when he making moan his name. He grew bolder in his touches and branded a mark on her chest. She dig her nails on her back and continuously moaning his name which making him crazy. Her moans grew louder and now she wants to touching her lower body but he only touches her upper body and kissing her entire breast which is sweet torture for her which she can't bear anymore and wants to touching her under.

Abhi...she sweetly complained...Doctor Tarika look it's our kitchen not bedroom where we continue our love making...You are just irresistible Abhi I can't control on myself when you touch me in this way now I can't wait more I already wait more than 15 days and it's enough. I miss you and now I want you down there...

But I want to finishing my incomplete breakfast and he again kissing and sucking on her breasts now her lower body begging for him and this sweet torture is unbearable for her...So she kissing under his earlobe and giving him a wet kisses on his sensitive area. He growled under her touch and moves his hand on her thighs and hold her up. She rounded her legs by his waist and made their way to bedroom and continue to their love making...

**Hope so you like this OS. This idea is roaming on my mind and I want to write the OS on married Abhirika so it's just an attemp to write something different.**

**Hope so you all like it.****...**

**Now gives your feedback through your reviews that how is it...**


End file.
